


If it was just a one time thing, why are you still here with me? (I don't want you to leave)

by BrokenTailLights



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, One Night Stand, References to Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:32:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10081538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrokenTailLights/pseuds/BrokenTailLights
Summary: Malum have a one night stand, but Michael isn't really that keen on leaving in the morning (and Calum isn't sure he wants to let him go)orever heard of a one-night stand fic of pure fluff? here you go.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this work is originally part of a larger work that i lost motivation to finish, but I kept this part because I really liked it. I apologise for any mistakes, because it's been a while since I last read through it. Just to point out, this idea came to me during my trip to Wales last year, when went to Oakwood Park and there were these two cute guys goofing around. The character of the two cute guys was actually supposed to shift into lashton, later in the story, but like i said, I've lost motivation and so it probably won't happen. But for now, I leave you with this.  
> Also, make sure to check the end note, it's a bit important (:
> 
> (Title taken from Don't You Go, by All Time Low)

The thing is, Calum knows this isn't how you act with your one-night stand. He knows that, originally, it's supposed to consist of fuck and leave. A good fuck, sometimes a bad fuck- sometimes no fuck at all, if you're unlucky. But the- the leaving, yeah that's definitely a thing that happens afterwards. So when he wakes up on Saturday morning, to a strange, tickling feeling on his chest, he's immediately startled. I mean, who wouldn't be? It's before midday, the beginning of the weekend, and there's some weird shit going on on his chest. So it's only natural that he bolts upright when he feels it, and it's only natural that he lets out a high pitched squeal. He's even more startled when his squeal *retracts* a giggle from someone to his left, and this time he lets out a little scream as he comes face to face with a green-haired boy. He has very, very pale skin with eyes a couple of shades darker than his eyes, and very, very pink lips. Calum kind of wants to suck on them again.  
  
Rather, he attempts to calm down his breathing and removes his hand from where it previously lay over his heart. The other boy's arm has fallen from his chest to his stomach, and for some reason, isn't moving it.  
  
"Hey" Calum says grimly, once he feels that he's capable of speaking again "I- what are you doing here?"  
  
The boy doesn't seem offended, rather he just grins- amused,

  
"I only just woke up five minutes ago. You're not kicking me out are you?"  
  
Calum shakes his head vigorously, because hell he hasn't studied law, but he's sure there's one against kicking boys with lips like that out of your house- and Calum is a lot of things, but he isn't a criminal.  
"No- uh, not at all." He pauses "Do you want breakfast?"

Calum knows breakfast is completely off the agenda for one-night stands. If Ashton was to hear he served his one-night stand _breakfast_ , he'd holler with laughter before possibly disowning him.   
So, Calum makes sure to not ever tell him.  
  
"Here" He slides the omelette onto the green-haired boy's plate, before taking the seat opposite him and picking up his own knife and fork. He watches the other boy take a bite from his food, and is satisfied when he lets out a noise of what sounds like pure pleasure. (If Calum can remember- somewhat hazily- there were a lot of those noises last night)  
  
"This is great" The boy compliments, "A good fuck and a good cook." Calum nearly chokes on his breakfast, and as he reaches for the glass of water in front of him, he notices the growing smirk on the other boy's face.  
  
"Dude, you can't just say things like that when I've shoved a forkful of egg in my mouth, Jesus Christ- do you have no filter-" he pauses, racking his mind for a name, any name until he realises "Fuck- your name, I can't remember your fucking name." The other boy doesn't seem offended, only surprised as he watches him steadily,  
  
"You don't remember my name?" He asks,  
  
"I'm sorry- shit, I was so gone last night it's a wonder I remember my own name" The other boy chuckles at that, shaking his head before smiling,  
  
"I remember your name" He says softly "Calum." Calum looks up, almost bewildered because had this guy been faking his drunkness the entire time? Somehow catching on to his trail of thought, the green-eyed boy quickly shakes his head,  
  
"I- I don't think- maybe I wasn't as gone as you were. But I still wasn't thinking straight." He pauses "It's Michael by the way."  
  
Calum nods once, looking him over from head to toe- in the best way possible, considering they're still sitting- and decides that _Michael_ fits him perfectly.

It turns out, Michael's name isn't the only thing that fits him perfectly. So do tangible things; specifically, Calum's clothes. Calum finds that Michael looks almost as good as he does in his own clothes, as after Michael's taken the shower (that Calum insisted he have) he pulls on a pair of black jeans (similar to the ones that Calum pulled off him the night prior) and one of Calum's Smashing Pumpkins shirts, and as he fiddles with the hem of it, Calum decides that yeah- he's really glad he offered Michael his clothes.  
  
"Do you- uh, maybe have any hairspray?" Michael asks. He seems a lot shyer now, his eyes are soft and his cheeks are no longer completely pale but dusted pink. Calum thinks he looks beautiful.  
  
"I should do" He says, never really bothering with the stuff himself, but he's sure he has a random can lying around somewhere. He pulls open his drawer, and grins when finding it,  
  
"Got it." He mutters, before handing it over. He decides that watching Michael do his hair is a whole other level of creepy, and so he mumbles something about taking a shower before leaving the room.  
  
When he enters the room again, he really doesn't expect Michael to still be there. Honestly this whole situation not only defies the laws of one nights stands, but also the laws of his dignity. Because he's standing in nothing but a towel, and Michael doesn't even try to hide his wandering eyes as Calum leans against the door frame. He suddenly feels bashful, and a deep blush rises in his cheeks, as Michael shamelessly checks him out.   
  
"Sorry" Michael laughs suddenly "I saw you completely naked last night though so-"  
  
Calum quickly shakes his head, not wanting to talk about the one night stand. Who talks to their one night stand about the one night stand?  
  
Slowly, he stands up straight and goes over to his dresser to pick out underwear, and once he's slid them on he stands in front of his wardrobe- contemplating. If Michael doesn't mind talking about him naked, then surely he can handle him in only his underwear for a few minutes, right?  
  
Suddenly, there's a pair of arms around his waist, and something warm is sucking bruises into his neck. He shivers, swallowing the whine that threatens to erupt in his throat, and instead grabs at one of Michael's hands that are gripping his hips.  
  
"You're a tease Calum Hood, you know that?"  
  
Calum only breathes shakily in response, gripping Michael's hand tighter as the hickeys on his neck reappear from last night.  
  
"Mikey" He finally manages to moan out, and Michael smirks against his skin, but doesn't say a word as he grips Calum's hips tighter before spinning him around to face him.  
He studies Calum's face for a few seconds; Calum's face of blushed cheeks, wide eyes, and bitten lips. Slowly, he leans down and Calum knows how this goes, so he wraps his arms around the taller boy's neck, before their lips meet. He expects it to be harsh and bruising, with Michael making sure to display his dominance and Calum whimpering like a true tragedy once they're done. Only the kiss is slow, and their lips move softly against each other, and in that moment Calum only realises just how fucked he is.  
  
When they pull back, Michael rests his forehead to Calum's, his lips swollen and his eyes ablaze. Calum wishes he could take a picture and possibly keep it forever.  
  
"Take me out" Michael mumbles against his lips, and Calum freezes. He knows Michael is new to this town, he'd admitted that much in the club last night, before getting them another round of drinks.  
  
"I want to explore this place" he continues "Explore it with me."  
  
Calum relaxes, his hands reaching up higher to tangle into Michael's styled hair. Michael whines in annoyance, but he doesn't stop him.  
  
"Where'd you want to go?" Calum asks finally, and just because he can- he reaches forward to kiss Michael softly. God, he doesn't think he's ever getting over those lips.  
  
"Do you have theme parks around here?" He asks, and suddenly his green eyes light up almost magnificently. Calum raises an eyebrow,  
  
"You want me to take you to a theme park?"  
  
The bright light in Michael's eyes dulls slightly, and Calum regrets every single word, and he doesn't care how far fucked that thought is, he just wants Michael's eyes to light up forever.  
  
"D-don't you like rollercoasters? I'm sorry I should have asked I-"  
  
Calum cuts him off by placing his lips on Michael's once more, and shushing him. Michael breathes out through his nose, slowly as they kiss, and then pulls back.  
  
"I love rollercoasters" Calum says, biting his lip as he looks up to see if Michael's eyes are alight again. To his complete happiness; they are. "In fact, I know just the place."  
  
This time, it's Michael that surges forward to push his mouth against Calum's, and honestly, Calum is not complaining.

Living close to greenfield sites has a few perks, one being that people may get the genius idea of building a theme park within a woodland area.  
  
Calum tells Michael this as they drive, explaining how a majority of the rides have a woodland effect, and they're buried deep within forests. Michael's eyes shine brighter, and as they do, Calum's heart thumps faster.  
  
"So you have to look for the rides within trees?" Michael's voice holds so much excitement, Calum is sure that if it were visible it would be spilling over the leather seats of his car.  
  
"They're not that deep" Calum laughs, amused at Michael's childlike enthusiasm, "And they give you a map."  
  
Michael nods, leaning back in his seat before reaching over to kiss the corner of Calum's mouth. Somehow, Calum manages to keep a firm grip on the steering wheel and his eye trained on the road,   
  
"Thanks for taking me" Michael smiles brightly, and even though he isn't facing him, Calum is sure he can feel the radiance of it.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this will most likely be my last ever fic on this account that has some kind of plot to it. It's been really great writing Malum, Cashton and of course- my beloved Lashton, but I'm moving on for now. I have actually long since grown out of the fandom, but writing is something that I will always have motivation for, which is how these last three fics came to publication. I originally had so much left to publish, but I only kept the best ones, because I really didn't want to half-ass writing anything. It's been great writing for you all for the last year or so, I really appreciate the feedback and everything you guys have ever left me. Thank you so much for sticking with me, 
> 
> -Jay.x


End file.
